Adventures As A Host!
by DiamondThief360
Summary: Erica Hagurashi a new student at Ouran Academey. She's a commoner here on a scholarship, just like Haruhi. She has no mother, an abusive dad, but she's a Host! Will she escape her old life for a new, or Die trying. Go on an adventure with Erica as her story unravels!
1. Chapter 1

Erica wasn't a 'normal' person. She was 'Plain Jane'. Everyone thought she was a smart, cheerful teenager. They thought wrong.

Erica was a scholarship student, along with another girl she did not know. Erica was making her way to the chairman's office, when two suspicious twins showed up. " Who are you " they said in perfect unison. " A person just trying to mind my own business, that's who I am " Erica smiling while looking at the two twins who looked offended. " Aren't you poor, I mean, your not wearing a uniform, commoner" the twin on the right said while crossing his arms over his chest. Erica didn't mind, she's had worse. " Yup, that's me, do you know where the office is? " She looked to the twin on the left since he looked nicer. " Y-yeah it's down the hall, and to the left " He was blushing, usually he never blushed, but that look in her eyes dazzled him. " Thank u..." she said, flicking her wrist to tell her there names. " I'm Kouru, " he said pointing to himself, " and this I Hikauru " Pointing to his twin. " Ok, thanks " and with that, she left the awkward seen. When she reached the chairman's office, she found him waiting for her. " Ahh, you must be Erica Hagurashi " he said with a charming smile. " And I am Mr. Suoh... here is your schedule, since you made it with the other scholarship student, Haruhi Fujiyoka you will be in the same class as her. " He gave her the schedule along with some books for class. " Thank you, Mr. Suoh " with that, she bowed and walked out of the office. She made her way to class, following a mini map on her schedule, and some how got lost. " Great, even on the first day of school I'm late " she muttered to herself. She stopped by a window, set down her stuff, and studied the mini map. She was so focused on her schedule, she didn't hear the footsteps coming near. " Are you lost? " a guy with glasses asked. " Uhh... yeah, I guess I kind of am, I'm trying to find Haruhi Fujiyoka's class ? " she admitted. " So your one of the two scholarship students, Erica Hagurashi " he pushed up his glasses and bowed, " my name is Kyoaya Ootori, may I see your schedule" . She gave him the schedule, and he lead the way to class 1-A.

~TIME SKIP~

The day was over, and was terrified to go home. She never liked home since her mom died. Life was precious, her mom always said. But that was a long time ago. Now she was basically a slave in her own world. As she packed her things, Haruhi asked if they wanted to study together. " Sure, better than going home " Erica said as Haruhi dragged her out of class and to the library's. They were Way to loud so they went searching. They found an 'abandoned' music room and went in. Roses flew everywhere, making her gag on one. " Welcome " The handsome boys said. Erica quickly realized 3 of them, and they both tried to get out, but the door wouldn't move, like fate made them stay. " Hey, your those scholarship students" The twins said in perfect unison. " So your the famous scholars Haruhi and Erica " The blonde hair boy said. Haruhi looked shocked, but Erica didn't because they already knew her. " How did you know our name's " Haruhi looked like she was going to explode with shock. Erica on the other hand, didn't care. She looked at her watch, it was 3:55 and she had to be at her house at 4 or she'll get punished. Erica had to leave but the doors are being a jerk and couldn't get out. While trapped in fear of her own thoughts. Haruhi knocked over a vase. Erica lounged for it and caught it but still exploded in her hand. " Ow, what the fudge ? " when the glass shattered and cut her left cheek on the right of her face and started bleeding, bad. Every one but twins stood in shock. " Oh now you've done it, we were going to bid that at the school action starting a 8,000,000 yen" the twins said. Haruhi started braking down in shock and started muttering about thousands. Kauru held out his and for Erica motioning for her too get up. She hesitated but grabbed his hand and he lead her to a chair. He then came back without saying a word with a medical box and started cleaning up her wounds. " Do you two know the phraise, in Roam do as the Romans do, well for now on your our host club dog " He said pointing to Haruhi, then me " And you, my lady, will be are hummble servent". " Fine, when do I start, I can't today "she said looking around at her surroundings and muttered, " at least im safer, I hope". As the day continued she felt a little bit of hope of her new friends. "Its ok, you'll start tomorrow, ok so my name is Tomaki, the twins are Kauru and Hikaru, the guy with the glasses is Kyoaya, the tall guys Mori as we call him, and last, but not least, Huni." Tomaki said while walking around and showing them off. " Ok guy's I would Love to stay but im late on curfew " she started walking towards the door when Huni-sempie grabbed her sleeve. " Eri-chan, do you promise you'll come back " He asked with teary eye. " Yes, I will try my hardest for you " Erica said as she pulled him into a hug. He instantly got excited. And with that, she scurried out of the room, trying to not be as late on curfew.

~At Home~

Erica stepped inside the placed she lived. She has never called it home, because it was hell. As she walked inside a beer bottle crashed against the wall beside her, causing her to scream. " WHERE WERE YOU, RAT " He screamed as he lunged forward to grab my wrist. " I-i got into t-traffic" she stuttered. " LYING BEAST " As he flung her to the wall. She screamed in pain as she tried to stand up, she must have sprained her ankle. After her 'punishment', she could barely stand. Her "father" fell asleep, and she made sure to use her time wisely. She headed to the bathroom, sat down on the toilet, and grabbed her medical supplies. She rapped her left wrist and her right ankle. Then she carefully cleaned her cuts and made sure to carry concealer with her tomorrow. She had at least 3 bottles of it, just in case. At least she was good at concealing her scars. If she wasn't, then they would see how many scars her wrist had, 21. She made her way to her closet that had a small bed and hopped into her bed. She pulled back her long silver hair that reached to her butt, and tried to go to sleep.

~A/N~

Hello my Jewels, im going to try out an Oaran story,

I may not upload as much, but sorry if I got wrong info and incorrect spelling,

Keep up the good reviews, thank u,

GoodBye My Jewels!


	2. Chapter 2

Erica woke up, feeling like the worst thing on earth. She sat up on her bed and grabbed some clothes in the little shelf above the bed, and she headed to the bathroom to change and cover her scars and bruises.

She got changed and carefully wrapped her ankle and wrist with some of her ace wrap she had stored. When she was done, she covered her scars on her arms and neck with some concealer. Since her cut on her cheek is still fresh, she just put a band-aid on it. Then she walked out of the bathroom looking semi-nice.

She wore a long sleeved yellow turtle neck, covering most of her scars with some skinny jeans that just fit. Erica walked through her tiny area she lived in. She was limping, but it wasn't that noticeable. She came to the front room, grabbed her stuff, and hurried the hell out of there before the guy she supposed to call 'father' to.

As she made her way down the street, she noticed a very feminine guy walking in the same direction.

" Haruhi!" she walked, or stumbled towards Haruhi.

Haruhi turned around, " oh…. Good morning, do you want to walk with me? " she asked in a questionable tone.

" Uhhh….. Sure, why not." Erica returned her response with the biggest smile ever.

She's never had a real friend before, since every time someone came close to her secret, she would move and never be aloud to contact them.

They walked to school talking about upcoming tests, when Tamiki came up and snatched Haruhi away, swinging her.

" Good morning Haruhiiiii" he sang as he placed her down, careful not to let her fall.

" Go-od m-morning Tam-Tamiki" she said trying to regain balance.

" Ok then…. See you in class Haruhi" she shouted walking towards the main entrance.

~ IN THE CASSROOM~

Erica made her way into the classroom, sine she arrived a little early, no one was there, so she used her time wisely, and decided to study.

After a while of studying, she looked around the room making sure no one was there, and unwrapped her wrist. It was swollen with a large, hand mark all the way around it. She touched it lightly, then immediately regretted it. She hissed in pain and pulled back her hand. She knew she should have put ice on it, but didn't want to cause a big seen.

The bell rung, telling class is about to begin. She quickly wrapped it. Luckily she wrapped it just in time for the students to enter.

~ AFTER CLASS~

She gathered her things and went to go get Haruhi.

She soon found her, with the twins walking up to the Music Room #3. She walked towards them, stopping behind them, and scared them. She scared Haruhi so bad, she actually grabbed Kauru's shirt in fear.

" What the hell was that for" Hikaru shouted, stopping and looking at her like she was the worst person on earth.

" I Have my reasons….." Erica said, earning a secret high-five from Kauru.

"….. So Hikaru, stop shouting" she said while walking up the stairs, but stopped because the twins have stopped.

" How…."

" Did you know" Kauru finished last.

" Just because you are twins doesn't mean there no difference. For example, Kauru has a more soothing voice, While you have a bold, strong voice" Erica stated as she pointed at each twin.

And she walked towards the Host Club room without a response.

In the Music Room #3, Kyouya, Tamiki, Mori and Huni were waiting. She walked to the changing room and found her made outfit.

She put on the short dress. When finished she looked into the mirror.

Her Long silver hair was pulled back into a cute messy bun, with her long side bangs hanging down her face. Her dark blue eyes, and the band-aid on her face popped out with the black of the dress, showing how orange-ish her skin looked. The dress was a mid-thigh dress, with some black tights, with matching black flats (shoes).

The theme was fancy animals, so she hat cat ears with a matching tail behind. Some of her scars and bruises showed, so she grabbed her concealer and rubbed some on her open arms. The dress had a little bit of sleeve up to her elbow, but some scratches and things still showed.

When she came out, everyone was staring at her except the twins. She walked to the kitchen and put some tea on and started to make some cakes. She grabbed a tray with the fancy, white polished tea cup they picked out and put the cups on the tray and filling them up with the fancy tea.

After the host club was over, Tamiki said we were having a ball.

" Can't make it, don't have anything to wear" Srica denied instantly. She knew how to dance and all that, but she didn't have a good excuse for her abuse.

" You have to come, your part of the host club and will be working then so you'll be wearing your maid attire. " Tamiki said, looking at her with puppy eyes.

" Fine" She grumbled and made her way home.

~~A/N~~

Hello my jewels,

Sorry I haven't posted in a while,

Its hard to come up with a story where you have to have the characters talk,

cause I don't talk much,

instead I read. Sorry for the descriptive writing.

BTW – I'm not going to be able to update soon because I'm going out of town to vist family.

Ok, Good Bye my Jewels!


End file.
